New Life
by VenusLove
Summary: Zero awakened as a pureblood vampire and his pureblood blood has an ability he do not know..: He can get pregnant.. because of that news.. a lot of vampires started to court him even the vampire prince itself and Yuuki doesnt like the attention his brother aka fiance was giving to Zero. KANAMEXZERO


Zero looked at Cross like he just grown another head.

"What? Can you repeat that again?" Zero said trying hard not to kill or even hurt the guy in front of him

Cross smiled happily but inside he is really depressed at the secret of the Kiryu's not even Zero knows "You will be transferring at the night class on the next two days"

"Why? I can control my instincts now" Zero said narrowing his eyes suspiciously to the nervous chairman

'_Because you will be awakened soon..'_ "You will know the reason tomorrow _'Because the cycle is beginning'_

Zero was a little dizzy and he don't know the reason why "Fine, I will come back here tomorrow, besides I feel a little bit dizzy today" he said not noticing Cross's sad smile

After Zero left Cross looked at the window staring at Yori who was resting for a while (A/N: In this story Yori is a perfect with Zero) _'I need to find a new perfect soon.. a replacement for Zero.. no Zero-sama'_ Cross thought with a bittersweet smile as a lone tear made his way to his cheek until it fall back

-The Next Day-

-At Zero's Room-

Zero waked up from his nightmare then looked at the clock to look at the time _'It's only 5:30 A.M. also why do I feel so.. powerful..'_ Zero thought then looked at the human sized mirror, he froze.

Zero looked at the rose tattoo on his neck.

He had seen it before.. on Yuuki's wrist, Kaname's neck and on Shizuka's wrist..

A pureblood mark.. but the color of the rose was not red like Kaname or pink like Shizuka and Yuuki.. It was a lilac colored rose..

He recalled what Cross said _"You will know the reason tomorrow"_

'_The one I despise the most.. I became one of them..'_ Zero thought. Sure he hate vampires but he hate pureblood vampires the most since the one that had actually killed his and Ichiru's parents was a pureblood vampire and now rather than a Level E or D vampire.. he became a pureblood

"As expected you already know that your a pureblood Zero-sama" A voice from behind said

Zero froze he knew the owner of the voice "So you do know what's happening Cross.. tell me what's going on right now!" He yelled

Cross cringed, now that Zero is a pureblood he was much more powerful than his old self , well sure the old Zero was powerful, powerful enough to hurt and kill a pureblood vampire

Cross took a sit on Zero's bed then proceeded to ready and prepare himself to a lot of yelling that will happen after his explanation and the secrets of the Kiryu that not even Ichiru and Zero knows

"Promise me you won't interrupt me until I am finished explaining" Cross said seriously

Zero nodded wanting to know the reason why he became a pure blooded vampire

Cross sighed "Actually most of the Kiryu's were pureblooded vampire-

He took a look at Zero's shock face and quickly returned to continue

"- Kiryu's were powerful purebloods, powerful as Kurans who were the most powerful clan of purebloods but then your father became much more powerful than the current king of vampires, Haruka that made the other pureblood clans.. Shirabuki clan for example make a rebellion and gave their loyalty to the Kiryu's and the Kiryu's quickly refused the offers of alliances, Your clan was and still a secretive clan Zero since you always keeps you true emotions and secrets kept inside you not letting anyone else entering the powerful barrier you put.-

Cross took a look at Zero's face again, he saw Zero really concentrated to what he was saying but when he said the last sentence Zero glared at him

"-After a misunderstanding between Kuran and Kiryu's the two made a war without your father and mother knowing, when they found out about it they quickly made a powerful seal that make you and Ichiru go in the future where the Kiryu Clan became part of the Hunter Association.. well the humans did.. but when Shizuka Shirabuki killed all the human Kiryu's she purposely let the two of you live waiting to see if one of you would become a pureblood after your coming of age..-

Zero frozed.. then asked not really remembering their agreement before "So you mean.. my father and mother.. are purebloods and not humans?"

Cross smiled he too forgotten the agreement and nodded "Yeah and they were really the kindest pureblood vampires that had ever lived" then he added "Do you wish for me to continue?"

Zero shook his head "No, I already understand it.."

Cross nodded "So I guess you would go to the Night Class now, since you too is a pureblood"

Zero nodded

Cross frowned "Come on look at the bright side! You were able to see Yuuki-" he stopped when he saw Zero glared at him

"I don't care about Yuuki anymore, she is not the same Yuuki that I know and Loved" Zero said then walked out on his room then entered his own bathroom once he locked the door he leaned down the tiled wall remembering Yuuki's word when he last saw her.

"_The Yuuki you love was gone Zero.. she is gone and a new Yuuki arrived.. don't bother talking with me or else I will order my fiancé to kill you once and for all"_

Cross left the room after Zero entered the bathroom and went back to his office to be greeted by vampires.. namely Kaname, Yuuki, Shiki, Rima, Akatsuki, Ruka, Takuma and Hanabusa

"We've smelt a new pureblood.. who is it?" Yuuki ask an arm clinging against her brother aka fiancé

Cross merely smiled.. he knew that this was not the Yuuki he and Zero love and adore so he won't do the same things he did with the old Yuuki

"It seems like Zero was also one of the Kiryu purebloods, he just awakened this morning" Cross said

Shiki stopped eating when he heard the new purebloods name..

Rima raised an eyebrow

Ruka and Akatsuki only stared with a shock look on their faces

Takuma just had his eyes widened

Hanabusa paled

Yuuki look at the chairman as if he had grown another head

Kaname was taken aback at the sudden mention of the hunters name then finally said "Then he should move in to the moon dorms"

Yuuki looked at him with a shock look on her face she was about to protest but was interrupted by Cross

"I already discussed it with Zero yesterday and a few minutes ago .. and can you all keep a secret.. actually.. Kiryu's pureblood vampires has a unique abitlity

Kaname was taken aback but nodded

"Don't tell him about this ok? He do not know about this.. actually.. Kiryu's pureblood vampires can get pregnant which means Zero can get pregnant" Cross said

Every vampire in the room froze..

Kaname was really shock but thought about it.. before he smiled , a genuine smile crossed his lips then he said "Is that so.. we better get going then" then all the vampires left the office

On the way.. Kaname still cannot remove the smile on his lips while he thought about the idea he had on his mind


End file.
